


Please...

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gore, Killua is not a good person, Kurapika Needs a Hug, Kurapika angst, Kurapika whump, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Leorio is not a good person, hurt kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kurapika had offered all of himself up for his friends in an aid for them, but he hadn't meant it quite so literally.He knew that Kurta eyes sold well on the black market, but he couldn't understand why they needed /his/."Please... you don't need to do this. Please stop."
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Please...

Kurapika's shaking, his sobs barely being concealed behind sharp breaths as he stares upwards with a desperate, watery gaze. Pain and a deep-seated misery are the primary emotions on the Kurta's face, mixed in with hidden betrayal and the most profound regret. 

"Please..." He starts, voice croaky and hoarse from the torturous screams that had been leaving his throat just mere moments before. Kurapika couldn't understand why they were doing this, putting him through so much pain for two simple things. He'd thought that they were friends? So why... 

"Please," Kurapika tries again when he gets no response from them, the tone of his voice bordering on desperate hysteria. He'd do anything for them just to put a pause to their proceedings, to step back and take a look at what they were actually doing to him. 

"You don't need to do this, you don't need to-" Kurapika mutters softly, clicking his bloodied tongue against a row of white bottom teeth. He's bitten the muscular tissue so often he's not sure he even has a tongue anymore. There's something there, though, sitting heavy on the bottom of his mouth and flicking occasionally. 

A sigh resonates from above him, and Kurapika – despite the straps holding him down - tries desperately to look upwards. A part of him wishes he'd see Leorio's familiar, warm smile and soft gaze, instead of an exasperated, cold look. It's so un-Leorio like that the blonde finds himself jolting somewhat. 

"Ah-" 

"You know that we have to do this, Kurapika." Leorio sighs, long and slender fingers reaching out to brush over Kurapika's soft and supple cheek. It's hot to the touch, but that was mainly from the fever slowly running its course through the Kurta's body, nothing else. Indeed not love for the doctor. 

Kurapika tries to shake his head at the words being spoken to him, growing somewhat restless as he tries to move from his strapped-down state. No, he couldn't understand why they _had_ to do this. It was inhumane! Wrong! 

"You said you'd help us, Kurapika. Help Leorio become a doctor, help me stay away from my family. You said that you'd help us." 

Kurapika offers a sluggish nod this time, a soft hiccup accompanying the movement. He had agreed. He'd offered himself up entirely to them after the hunter exam. The three of them, Leorio, Gon, Killua, they were all his friends. At some point in the future, he might have even gone as far as classing them as his family. But now... 

"You're not taking that back now, are you?" Killua carries on, dragging a sharpened nail over Kurapika's temple and down along to his cheek. The blonde barely stops himself from flinching too hard. 

"But... couldn't you have done, done anything else? I would've -" Kurapika tries miserably, tears pooling down and flowing from his left eye – the intact one. The one that they hadn't just ruthlessly gauged out and left floating in a familiar jar. 

Kurapika swallows when they don't respond at first, and knows he has a little more room to talk. “You didn’t- _don’t_ need to take my eyes. You can stop now; it's not too late, I won't do-" 

His words are swallowed down and replaced by a harsh, shrieking scream ripping from his delicate vocal cords with the ferocity of a thousand caged lions. Pain is bubbling, blistering, and burning under Kurapika's pale skin, branding welts into his inner flesh and turning his brain into mush. 

Leorio retracts his fingers from where he'd been pushing them into Kurapika's empty, bleeding eye socket. He sneers somewhat, wipes the blood down over Kurapika's throat, and then his sneer turns to a smile. 

"Don't worry, okay? It'll be all over soon enough. Not much longer now." 

He appears to be trying to sound reassuring, for Kurapika's sake, but the Kurta can't find any solace in his tone. Not like he used to. Once upon a time, he might have, sure, but that was far before Leorio (and both Killua and Gon) had decided to drug him, strap him down, and dissect his eyes in some eerie back room. Their friendship definitely wasn't going to survive this. 

"Stop! Stop it! Stop!" Kurapika sobs, shaking desperately and turning his gaze over to the other side of the room. Gon hasn't spoken since they started, nor has he touched the Kurta. He had stayed silent and away, only glancing towards Kurapika every so often. Each time, he noticed that Gon's eyes shone with both regret and determination. Determination for what? Kurapika had no idea. 

"Gon, please, please! Please, you can stop this-!" He tried desperately, wishing that his arms weren't strapped to his sides so he could reach out for the younger man. 

Gon's lips parted slightly, regret the primary emotion swimming in his watery, hazel-brown eyes. "Kurapika, I-" 

Killua's nails are pressed up against Kurapika's throat in an instance, digging just deep enough to draw thin lines of blood, which only mingle with the crimson streams dribbling from Kurapika's bloody eye socket. 

The blonde shut up immediately, and so did Gon. 

A sigh bubbled past Killua's lips, the Zoldyck taking a glance over towards Leorio and murmured something too inaudible for Kurapika to decipher. He glances back down towards the blonde. 

"I really am sorry about this, Kurapika," Killua speaks up after a moment, assessing the damage done to the Kurta's face for a moment. "But we need the money, you know? Leorio needs to pay for medical school; Gon needs to buy greed island, hell, I could buy so many chocolate robots now. That's what'll make us happy. Don't you want to see us happy?" 

Kurapika feels a fresh wave of hiccupping sobs and salty tears hitting him all over again. Of course, he wanted to see them happy; he wants to see them thriving and living out their best dreams, but he couldn't understand why they needed to take his eyes to achieve that. 

They sold well on the black market, and a _new_ pair of Kurta's eyes would sell even better, so Kurapika could understand why they were doing this, in the money sense, but _still!_ They were supposed to be friends. 

Kurapika was jolted from his thoughts when a sharp scalpel began tracing over his left eye, the only link back to his clan that he had left. He began to shake, fingernails digging into the material he was pinned to. 

"Don't worry, Kurapika. It'll all be over soon." Leorio hummed, offering another smile before pressing down. 

Soon, all Kurapika could see was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
